Desdichada Casualidad
by Larbilla
Summary: Un accidente en un supermercado hace que Eren cambie su vida pero aquel policía que lo salva por casualidad y hace que aquel cambió no sea drásticamente. ErenxRivaille Policía/School Life y más tardes cosas mafiosas ewe
1. Prólogo

_Holaaa! Vengo con mi primer fanfic que hago! Será de mi pareja favorita del momento! Esto será un prólogo, dependerá de la aceptación si lo continuo o no -/-_

_Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hayime Isayama, alabemos a su persona XD_

_Notas: vocabulario vulgar, m-preg a lo mejor, dependerá de mi audacia xD, BSM y algo evidente en el prólogo pero que estará mucho después XD_

_Disfruten de su lectura!_

_**Prólogo**_

Sus párpados pesaban, pero debía abrirlos para apagar ese endemoniado despertador que tenía aquel estridente ruido que lo despertaba de su cómodo sueño. Estiro su brazo a la mesita de noche para con la mano apagar aquel reloj y hacerse de nuevo una bola debajo de las sábanas, pues hacia frío y no tenía ganas de despertar en ese instante, pero algo abrió su ventana, dejando entrar la luz del nuevo día. Abrió sus verdes ojos, que en sí se mezclaban con un azul claro, eran bastante inusuales y muy llamativos. Miro al causante de la luz y gruño viendo a su madre abriendo la ventana y tirando de las sábanas para destaparle bruscamente.

-¡A despertarse! Es hora de ir q clase- dijo con una afable sonrisa. aquella mujer de melena larga recogida en una trenza al lado-ve a vestirte

-Es muy temprano mamá... Cinco minutitos más- se abrazó a la almohada con pereza cerrando sus ojos y ocultando sus cabellera morena despeinada en ella.

-Eren Jaeguer, despiértese ahora mismo-dijo tirando de un pie de su hijo para arrastrarle por la cama y revolverle el pelo.

-Si, mi señora-bromeo poniéndose sentando en la cama desperezandose y bostezando para levantarse buscando el uniforme en el armario, que consistía en un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa de manga larga celeste, con una rebeca de color azul marino y una corbata del mismo tono. Fue al baño para asearse y vestirse y cuando acabó salió para desayunar al comedor con aire somnoliento.

-Buenos días...-se sentó en la mesa bostezando en el saludo a su padre que se tomaba una taza de té mientras leía el periódico, el cual le sonríe como saludo mientras su madre le trae unas tostadas y una leche con cacao-gracias mamá-dijo mientras engullía su desayuno.

-Eren, ¿hoy no tenías nada por la tarde verdad?-le preguntó su madre mientras se preparaba un café con leche sentándose al lado de su marido Grisha.

-Mmmmmm, que yo sepa no-se levantó dejando las cosas sobre el fregadero para colarse el abrigo.

-Pues esta tarde me acompañarás a comprar, que yo no puedo con toda la compra-le sonríe dulcemente, así el chico no se negaría, el cual asintió para despedirse de ambos para colarse la mochila en la espalda y salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa para ir corriendo a clase, pues ya llegaba tarde.

Su día de clase empezó llegando tarde, pero tuvo la suerte de que el profesor también lo hizo, así que no tuvo regañona por parte de su tutor, pero no por parte de Armin y Mikasa, amigos de su infancia e inseparables. Armin era rubio, de ojos azules y Mikasa de rasgos asiáticos con ojos y melena negra, era una de las bellezas de la clase.  
Las clases transcurrieron normales, Eren de vez en cuando le copiaba algún ejercicio de la libreta del Rubio, se le daban algo mal las frases compuestas, pero es que debía aprobar, estaba en el último año de clase y tenía que aprobar sí o sí, sino su madre le montaría un espectáculo, pero llevaba todas las papeletas para repetir el año, sólo llevaba bien alguna asignatura y no sabía muy bien que pasara en el curso. Ese día tuvo una discusión con "el cara caballo" de Jean, pues este gano al moreno por unos segundos en una carrera de clase, Eren aseguraba que el otro se dopaba por ser un pony... Era una gran historia de eterno odio entre los dos, aunque luego se llevaban bien.

Al acabar la jornada, fue a su casa con tranquilidad, pero al llegar, antes de comer se fue a duchar pues estaba todo sudado porque la última clase fue educación física y llevaba aún el chandal de pantalón blanco y camiseta ocre. Al ducharse con agua tibia salió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera blanca para ir a comer y ya estar vestido. Hablaba con su madre de trivialidades de clase mientras almorzaban, pues su padre tenía turnó doble en el hospital en el que trabajaba y no podía acompañarlos, pero estaban ya bastante acostumbrados.

Estaban Carla y su hijo en el supermercado del barrio, Eren llevaba el carrito aburridamente mientras su madre iba mirando lo que ella a en la cesta cuidando de no ponerlas mal.

-Mamá, compremos algunos tallarines, tengo ganas de pasta a la carbonara-sugirió apoyado en el carro.

-Hace tiempo que no te preparo eso-le sonríe- a tu padre le gustará la sugerencia seguro-contesto yendo al lugar de la pasta fresca, el joven le siguió contento pues consiguió un cometido comestible que le encantaba.

Al acabar de buscar todo lo de la lista, fueron a la caja que estaba enfrente de la puerta, hicieron cola como todo el mundo, pero cuando era su turno les tocaba tres asaltantes entraron a la puerta cubiertos con un pasa montañas y apuntando a todos los que se encontraban allí

-¡Qué nadie se mueva!¡Esto es un atraco!-grito uno bastante fornido yendo a donde estaban el chico con su madre, tomando esta por el cuello apuntando la con el arma en la sien, mientras indicaba al más alto de ellos que cogiese todo el dinero y a la otra persona que vigilase, la cual era bastante más bajita que ellos, era una mujer. Eren por su parte al ver a su madre en peligro se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre forcejeando, pero este cayó al suelo y fue pateado con fuerza.

-¡Eren!-grito su madre pero fue aprisionada de nuevo, mientras al chico seguía golpeándole con un pie, pero en ese momento ella le dio un codazo a su agresor y lo separo de ella, que fue corriendo a su hijo para socorrerlo porque el tosía algo de sangre por la rudeza de los golpes. Eren sin embargo no esperó lo que pasó, el ladrón apunto al chico para disparar en el acto, los gritos se escucharon en el lugar y todo lo vio de color rojo, pero no sentía el dolor de un disparo, el cual se imaginaba que dolería mucho, pero algo le dejo congelado mientras escuchaba el ruido de las sirenas y los gritos de los transeúntes, juntó con los atracadores. Su sudadera blanca estaba roja casi por completo, pero no tenía ninguna herida, miro para abajo y lo que vio lo dejo congelado, su madre tenía un disparo en la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos y sin vida... Ella se interpuso en aquel ataque para que su niño no saliese herido a costa de su vida.

-Mamá...-la llamo, pero esta no contesto-mamá... Contesta...-le dijo cogiendo su rostro para verla, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que salían de su verdes o azulados ojos-Mamá... Mamá... ¡Mamá!-le grito abrazándola como el niño asustado que era.

Cerca de ellos había alguien que observaba todo escondido de la mirada de los ojos de los asaltantes, miraba con aquella fría mirada todo calculando el momento perfecto, veía que la policía estaba apunto de entrar, esperaban la señal de aquel sujeto, pero aún no era el momento... Hasta qué aquel chico Moreno se levantó de golpe.

-Os mataré... Os matare a todos-dijo Eren para abalanzarse contra el enorme hombre que gracias al forcejeo le quitó el pasamontañas dejando ver a un hombre rubio que se quejó por ello e iba a disparar de nuevo, el más joven cerró los ojos un instante pero fue contra el rubio decidido a matarle, pero disparo de nuevo, pero la bala llego al techo ¿qué paso? Se preguntaba, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio a un hombre bajito cogiendo el brazo del mastodonte e inmovilizando lo contra el suelo, puesto que lo tiro. En ese instante la policía entro al instante deteniendo a los otros dos atracadores, quitando aquello de su cabeza cubría, uno era una chica de pelo platino recogido, con una mirada de que nada le importaba de ojos celestes, intimidaba; luego el más alto se notaba nervioso y tenía el pelo corto negro, que miraba al rubio que era detenido también.

Eren estaba sentado en el suelo nervioso, temblando, ahora se daba cuenta de lo sucedido y estaba aterrado, pero alguien se puso delante suyo así que miro hacia arriba, viendo la presencia de aquella persona de corte recto en su melena y mirada gélida

-mocoso imprudente...-

_**Continuará...**_

_Venga, espero piedras, venga... Que soy muy valiente! * detrás de un cubo de basura* XD se que es cutre, pero es lo primero que hago de fanfic T.T_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hooooooola! He vuelto con mi cutre fic y esas cosas nazis que dice _  
_Peter(?) XDDDD Ya me empieza a dar la embolia e.e XD_

_Siempre decir que la serie de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece y eso, sería genial que fuese mío, pero nah, no soy capaz nunca de pasar de mi propia primera página de manga xD_

_Luego en la zona de abajo pongo agradecimientos y esas cositas lindas 3_

_A leer pues!_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Miraba la mano que le tendían en ese instante, estaba algo perplejo, pues no asimilaba la situación del todo, aunque era normal hizo una imprudencia además de ver a su madre morir delante de sus ojos, agradeció al menos tener el valor para enfrentarse aquel gorila que casi le mata, pero ahora no era capaz de coger la mano amiga que le tendían para ayudarle, Eren parecía tonto o algo asi, cosa que molesto al ojo gris, así que insistió un poco en su ofrecimiento.

-No tengo todo el día mocoso-le hablo, eso le hizo reaccionar y coger la mano que le tendieron, pero al levantarse y ver su sudadera con manchas de sangre alguna lágrima saltaron de sus verdes ojos, el hombre de estatura baja le miro, aquella vidriosa mirada le dejo un momento absorto en el chico, luego sacudio su cabeza para despejarse- No llores, agradece de estar vivo niñato, hiciste una imprudencia al abalanzarte contra aquel mono con esteroides.

-Lo siento...-respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera manchandose el rostro de sangré un poco al restregarsela, luego escucho un "tse" por parte del mayor para notar como le limpiaban la cara con un pañuelo.

-Ten cuidado-dijo sin más para terminar de limpiarle-vamos a fuera, necesitamos que des declaración sobre lo ocurrido.

-Vale...-cabizbajo fue detrás de el hasta ir a fuera, miro un poco el alboroto, aparte de la policía, había muchos curiosos alarmados por el atentando en aquel establecimiento.

Avanzo por la calle hasta un coche de policía acompañado por el pelinegro en silencio, hasta que un hombre rubio de ojos claros se acercoma ellos con una sonrisa amable para no asustar al muchacho mientras este niño se sentaba en el asiento trasero de aquel coche. El hombre alto se agachó un poco mientras el otro adulto se apoyaba en el coche con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, mi nombre es Erwin Smith, Jefe de policía y el gruñón que te ayudo es Rivaille Levi, de la secreta-el nombrado bufo molesto por como le presento, además sin pedirle permiso-Se que estas asustado, pero necesitamos que presentes declaración de los hechos ocurridos, espero que no te sea molestia-le sonreía para dar una buena impresión.

-No, lo es...-no miraba a ninguno en ese momento-¿me dejarán llamar a mi padre?-pregunto ahora mirando al policía con una súplica en la mirada, en ese momento aquel policía vio la tristeza de aquel chico, sintió algo de Peña, el pobre acababa de vivir el horror en sus propias carnes de ver a su madre morir en sus manos.

-Claro que puedes-le dijo afable para levantarse y cerrar la puerta de donde estaba el chico para dirigirse al otro-Tus vacaciones empiezan movidas por lo que se ve Levi-le comento burlón.

-No te hagas el gracioso cabrón, que de divertido esto no tiene nada, declarar siempre es un coñazo-la boca de cloaca de Rivaille era toda una maravilla cuando estaba de mal humor, se le notaba-vamos rapido, no quiero que los tipos esos que arrestáis me vean mucho la cara, sobre todo Reiner... su jefe me tiene en su punto de mira-suspiro molesto.

-Lo que digas amargado

-Cuidado con lo que dices

Ya en e la comisaría, interrogaron al chico con bastante preguntas a las que contesto escueto, pues quería salir de allí, lo más rápido posible, quería volver a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Al acabar, le dejaron hacer la llamada a su padre, pero no se atrevió, no le podía decir "papá, estoy en ls comisaría, han disparado a mamá y ha muerto", no, no tenía el valor, era demasiada responsabilidad para un niño como lo era el. Tenía el teléfono en la mano, pero no conseguía marcar por miedo a lo que sucedería... En ese momento, Eren. Ido que se acercaba el que le ayudo en la confrontación en el supermercado

-Veo que necesitas ayuda mocoso, tsk-chasqueo la lengua-marca, yo hablare con tu padre.

Eren asintio, marcando el número rápidamente y salió de allí corriendo al pasillo a sentarse apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y ocultando sus rostro en sus manos, no quería estar allí, pero poco tiempo pasó cuando el policía de... ¿La secreta? Sí, de eso, apareció enfrente suya para quitar las manos del rostro del menos para verle y revolverle el pelo en momento, eso dejo al chico un poco sorprendido mientras miraba que se sentaba a su lado con un cigarro en la boca.

-Tu padre viene ya, estaba algo alterado, pero creo que es lo normal...

-Supongo...-miro un instante al suelo-Gracias por ayudarme... Seguramente hubiese muerto...

-Supones bien criajo, nunca te expongas así, no te dejes llevar por las emociones y...-le levantó el rostro cogiéndole del mentón- no te martirices, tu no tienes la culpa, tenlo claro.

Asintio, noto como que esas palabras llegaron un poco a su conciencia y lo relajo de la tensión del momento-Gracias...

-Deja ya de agradecer, molesta como un grano en el culo-se levanto apagando el cigarrillo en una papelera para tirarlo-Escúchame, aquel tipo que atacaste es peligroso, así que ahora estarás en protección de testigos... me ofrecí voluntario en tu caso, así que me chafaste las vacaciones

-Yo no le pedí eso...no se porque se queja-estaba algo incrédulo

-Me quejo porque tengo que dejar mis vacaciones y porque...bueno, no me fip de que te protejan como deben... Realmente son peligrosos, pero vaya, no creo que te toquen un pelo sabiendo que yo te estaré vigilando.

-... No se sí me alivia eso

-Puse deberías-le miro con una afilada mirada. Iba a decir algo, pero se quedo callado, pensaba que sí decía algo más podría asustar al chico y eso no era bueno para nadie.

En ese instante apareció su padre corriendo viendo a su hijo manchado de sangre y se horrorizó todavía mas, para coger abrazarle fuerte llorando por la pérdida de su adorada esposa, aunque se separo cuando una chica le dijo que le contaría lo sucedido, pues pensaba que Eren no de debía pasar aquel mal rato, así que se quedo a solas de nuevo con el policía en silencio. Al rato su padre salió de la sala con un semblante algo hundido cogiendo la mano de su hijo tirando de el para irse de aquel lugar. Con la mano, el ojiverde, se despidió de Levi, el cual hizo un gesto también de despedida, pero se preocupó un poco por el semblante del padre, eso le daba mala espina.

Pasaron unos pocos días del incidente, la familia rota Jaegüer enterraron a Carla en un manto de lágrimas de amigos y allegados, ella era mujer muy querida por todos. Los amigos de Eren intentaron en aquel triste día animarlo, cosiguiendo que el chico sonriese un poco, pero el no sabía que ese día empezaría una dura vida con su padre. La noche del entierro Su padre desapareció volviendo a altas horas de la madrugada borracho como una cuba, entrando en la habitación del menor, asustándose por los gritos que daba mientras era arrastrado fuera de la cama tirándole contra el suelo y luego le cogió del cuello de la camiseta de dormir y lo estampo contra un librero que había allí.

-Maldito desgraciado...¡Tu tienes la culpa de que tu madre este muerta!¡Ella lo era todo para mi y tu cogiste y me la arrebataste!-le grito con odio a su propio hijo que comenzó a llorar, tapándose con los brazos de los golpes que le fue propinando aquella noche...

**_Continuará..._**

_Soy atroz XD, lo dejo así al pobrecito de Eren, soy una mala persona ;/; No se sí esta bien escrito y eso, pero pienso que me repetí un poco, pero es que de verdad que soy nueva en esto, yo solo estoy acostumbrada a rolear xD_

_tengo que agradecer mis dos primeros rewievs! Asdasdasdasdasdasdasd fui muy feliz al ver que a alguien le gusto, no me lo podía creer, soy feliz con tan poco... Así qué les contestare con todo el love del mundo 3_

_Meme: gracias! Me alegro de verdad que a alguien le guste, así que tranqui, que lo continuare, me gusta escribir cosas dramáticas que dejen traumado a Eren XD_

_Caro: la madre de Eren es un amor, pero es que sino no podía hacer cosas en la historia T.T prometo que sí vuelvo a hacer un fic no la mato! Lo juro! Espero que te este gustando lo que escribo, esto agradecida de verdad! gracias! _

_Estoy abierta a sugerencias mi amores! esperó escribir rápido el siguiente capítulo, puesto que esté lo eh escrito en menos de una hora sin parar... Creo que se nota por lo cutre que esta explicado todo, pero para eso tengo mi fiel cubo de basura para protegerme de las piedras que me tireis XD_

_un beso enorme! Nos vemos e el siguiente capitulo!_

_Bye! 3_


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_Volví rápido... Me siento inspirada, o eso creo, no se, soy rara xD, luego veréis que me tirare un montón sin actualizar y verás que divertido todo (?) XD_

_Lo de siempre, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece y esas cosas, espero que os guste lo que escribo de manera de entretenimiento para todos ewe xD_

_A leer!_

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

Paso una semana después del entierro a Eren decidió volver a la escuela, no podía dejarse caer en un hoyo de sufrimiento por lo pasado, pero bueno, también decidió tardar un poco porque apenas pudo moverse... Lo que pasó la noche en la que su padre vino ebrio no lo espero nunca, cada palabra que le soltó se clavaron en su alma con un cuchillo oxidado y los golpes que le fueron propinados una señal de la evidencia de que era culpable de lo que ocurrió, pero era posibles ocultarlos con la ropa, porque se tapó el rostro con los brazos.  
Al levantarse aquel jueves por la mañana se alisto lentamente, poniéndose el uniforme de clase, aquel día tenía deporte, pero ya se inventaría algo para saltarse aquella clase, no tenía tantas fuerzas para afrontar aquella tarea con el cuerpo magullado.  
Desayuno simplemente una leche chocolateada para irse andando lentamente por el camino que siempre iba, ni se despidió de su padre, no merecía la pena.

Al llegar al instituto muchos le miraron el rostro decaído del chico, se le veía bastante demacrado y sus amigos fueron a su lado corriendo, no dejarían al moreno en esos momento solo. Este se sentó en su asiento, en ese instante el rubio amigo, Armin se llamaba, se sentó a su lado.

-¡Eren!-le dijo algo alegre para contagiarle su entusiasmo.  
-Hola Armin-le sonríe levemente-me he perdido un poco estos días ¿no?  
-Un poco si, Mikasa esta desesperada, quería ir a tu casa y todo... Pero como dijiste que no querías visitas...-susurro.  
-No me sentía bien... Pero ya estoy recuperado, soy un machote-bromeo riendo un poco, cosa que hizo que su rubio amigo se alegrase. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó la chica asiática acosando a Eren que le contestaba casi a todo y así pasaron las horas hasta la hora del receso donde fueron a desayunar, con más compañeros como era obvio, que lo animaron bastante... E eso le hizo volver un poco la vida.

El horario lectivo acabo sin incidentes, cosa que el ánimo del chico mejoro bastante de aquella pesadilla de vida. Se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando vio una silueta de un hombre con buena planta fumando de una estatura conocida a sus ojos ¿no era Rivaille? Se apartó de sus amigos al acabar y ando hacia el. Estaba algo nervioso, incluso temblaba, pensó en fingir frío para no levantar sospechas.  
-Buenas...-murmuro con algo de incomodidad  
-Mocoso... Te veo de mejor humor-tiro la colilla al suelo antes de inspirar humo para comenzar a andar haciéndole un gesto con la mano-hoy comienza mi trabajo  
-Espero no ser molestia...-miro a otra dirección siguiéndole a su lado  
-Ya lo eres... Cualquier trabajo es desagradable y yo no soy una niñera...  
-Entonces...¿por qué se ofreció?...-en ese momento el otro le miro haciendo que Eren se congelase-es que recuerdo lo que dijo y...  
-¿Y?  
-Pues... Me es raro...  
-Entonces no preguntes imbécil-frunció el cejo masajeandose las sienes-¿vamos a tu casa o tienes alguna cosa que hacer?  
-Casa...-trago saliva algo asustado  
-¿Estará tu padre?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunto molesto al chico por que no supiese algo tan simple  
-No mire... No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el...  
-¿Pelearon?-se empezó a oler algo per aun era temprano para mirar, no había evidencias.  
-Si... No gritamos un poco, pero nada de que preocuparse-sonríe amigable per un ruido le alerto, un trueno-parece que va a llover...-miro al cielo con aquella sonrisa de antes  
-¿Lo supiste tu solo o te ayudaron?-ironizo a lo cual bufó Eren con una risita  
-soy inteligente aquí donde me ves-avanzo hacia delante hasta que llegaron a casa en un completo silencio que fue roto por el ruido de las llaves al abrir la puerta de su propia casa-imagino que mañana nos volveremos a ver...  
-¿No saldrás de casa?-cuestiono el pelinegro tirando ya el cigarro a la acera.  
-No... No se me apetece-der. repente salió corriendo al interior saliendo poco después con un paraguas en las manos -tomé, no vaya a mojarse-la sonrisa dulce que le ofreció hizo que Rivaille se quedase prendado de el, pero volvió a la realidad abriéndolo porque comenzó a llover, y chasqueando la lengua se fue sin decir nada.  
-Que tipo tan raro... -susurro cerrando la puerta con llave con un leve sonrojo que ni el mismo se dio cuenta que tenía.

.  
.

**_Continuará..._**

_Vale, es un relleno bestia, pero lo necesitab, es que sino no podía seguir y por eso es corto, lo siento T.t advierto que el siguiente capítulo será duro para Eren, me gusta hacerle pupa en el corazón uwu_

_Espero algún rewiev bonito y hermoso que me anime a continuar TwT_

_Nos vemos!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Aloha de nuevo! He tardado mucho, lo se, pero es que estuve ocupada, pero como ya tengo ordenador seguramente escriba a lo mejor un poquito mejor, pero no espero milagros de mi misma XD_

_Decir que Shingeki no Kyojin no es mi y demases cosas nazis._

_A leer! 3_

_**Advertencia:**__ Violencia (no se como considerarla, pero es violencia xD)_

.

.

.

.

.

_**CAPITULO 3**_

.

.

.

.

.

Los truenos sonaban en las oscuras calles que eran sumidas en la lluvia que caía fuerte como un diluvio, la verdad es que el agua en el asfalto parecía incluso un río torrencial, daba un poco de miedo, o eso pensaba aquel chaval que miraba desde la ventana de su habitación desde la cama abrazado a sus rodillas, ciertamente el ruido no le dejaba dormir bien y para más preocupación que lo inquietase, su padre aún estaba en la calle... Aunque no se hablase, por evidentes razones, estaba preocupado, era su padre de todas maneras y era inevitable los pensamientos de que estuviese bien.

Se levantó con pesadez poniéndose unas pantuflas y la bata, hacia mucho frío, pero se iba a tomar una tila para poder dormir, a ver si así se relajaba un poco. Bajo las escaleras yendo a la cocina para calentar el agua en el microondas dentro de una taza para luego echar un sobre moviéndolo con una cucharada de azúcar yendo al salón despacio, pero se alarmo, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, era su padre que venia como aquella noche... Ebrio y lleno de maldad que destilaba por sus poros, Eren tembló de miedo, quedando quieto, esperando que así no lo viese aunque obviamente lo vio yendo a el como sí fuese un toro enfadado arremetiendo contra el moreno. Grisha cogió del cuello de la bata ocasionando que la taza cayese al suelo del pasillo volviéndose pedazos de cerámica contra el mármol.

-Niñato de mierda… ¿qué haces despierto?- preguntaba apretando más el agarre al cual Eren se agarro con las manos para que no lo ahogase por aquella fuerza que le estaban ejerciendo.

-E-estaba preocupado…-tartamudeo asustado cerrando los ojos-p-papá... m-me… asf-ixias…-eso provoco que el chico cayese al suelo encima de la taza rota clavándose algunos trozos en sus rodillas y manos, que le hizo quejarse por el dolor.

-Que considerado ¿no quieres verme muerto a mi? Pues a tu madre seguro que te dio gusto verla muerta ¿me equivoco?-esa palabras se clavaron en el adolescente como dagas envenenadas en su corazón ¿cómo su padre podía pensar aquello de el? Eren lo paso demasiado mal el ver a su madre con la cabeza reventada delante de sus ojos, eso era horrible

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no quise que aquello pasará!-le encaró levantándose con dificultad, notando el aliento a whisky, haciendo que arrugase la nariz-No hables cuando el alcohol te domina

Eso llevo al colmo la paciencia el colmo de Grisha, cogio del pelo a Eren arrastrándole por las escaleras sin importar hacer daño a su hijo que forcejeaba para que lo soltase, pero lo soltó tirándolo contra una puerta de la habitación ocasionando que esta se abriese y Eren cayese contra el suelo del piso, donde su padre le pateo el estomago repetidamente queriendo partir sus costillas y ocasionar que algunas de sus costillas se rompiesen para que Eren escupiese algo de sangre por la boca, mientras el más joven se cubría la cabeza con un brazo y con el otro intentaba apartar a su padre, pero le era imposible, después de eso su progenitor se agacho para posicionarse encima suya, aplastándole con su cuerpo para inmovilizarle, aplastando sus costillas ya dañadas, y comenzar a pegarle puñetazos en la cara al pobre Eren, y cuando se arto le cogió del cuello para asfixiarle.

-¡VETE AL INFUERNO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ALLI PAGARAS POR MATAR A CARLA!-las lagrimas del castaño cayeron de sus ojos por la falta de aire y las palabras de su padre, hasta que su padre hizo su agarre menos fuerte sin darse cuenta por la embriagadez, era la oportunidad de Eren de salir allí con vida, le empujo con todas sus fuerzas y salió de allí corriendo, aunque su progenitor le cogio del tobillo cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Sueltame!-grito para patear la mano de Grisha y parar correr escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo, saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, empapándose por el aguacero que caía fuerte en la calle y que con las pocas ropas que llevaba de dormir y las zapatillas de casa se helaría en cuestión de minutos, pero aun asi el corrió por las calles de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde esconderse y llorar por los sucedido, el era un chico fuerte pero la situación le superar por creces, no entendia a su padre, no lograba entender porque le pego semejante paliza que le estaba pasando factura pues se tuvo que parar contra una pared escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Mierda…-lloro escurriéndose por la pared hasta caer al suelo mientras el agua le golpeaba en la piel, pero algo paso, noto que seguía la lluvia cayendo en el asfalto, pero no se mojaba, miro para arriba y vio su paraguas, pero el se lo había dado a…

-Levi…-pronuncio viendo al hombre que le miraba con aquel rostro impasible, pero lo que no sabia Eren es que este señor estaba asustado por lo que vio, ¿cómo aquel chico estaba así? El de ojos grises se agacho a la altura de Eren y le toco la frente para saber como estaba pero este se apartar rápido escondiéndose más contra la pared asustado, eso no era bueno, no entendía como aquel chico estaba así a esas horas de la noche, solo había dejado de vigilarlo un momento para comprar café y al volver con el coche le vio salir de su casa corriendo en pijama, asi que lo siguió encontrándose aquello.

-¿qué te ha pasado Eren?-le pregunto pero el chico no contesto nada, solo se quedo en silencio, dejando solo escuchar la llucia de caer. Levi chasqueo la lengua impaciente hasta que se acerco al chico para cogerle con un brazo y apoyarlo contra su pecho debajo del paragua-Iremos a tu casa a curarte…

-¡NO!-grito mirándole a los ojos, entonces el mayor entendio al ver los ojos asustados del adolescente, algo paso allí y estaba imaginando el que. Con cuidado lo metió en el coche en el asiento de atrás tumbándole para coger su propio abrigo y taparlo.

-Iremos entonces a la mía, espero que colabores contándome lo que paso chico… no me gusta ver a un protegido mío así, significa que pude liarla en mi trabajo y no me agrada…-dijo antes de arrancar el coche y perderse entra la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

,

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

.

.

_Venga, odiadme, lo corte en la mejor parte creo xD, pero es que tengo que pensar fríamente que va a pasar en ese capitulo, que la musa no quiere venir e_é_

_Espero algún review, que los tres que tengo me hacen muy feliz! Sobretodo cuando me contestáis de vuelta! *^* Me parece la gente así un amor! *^*_

_Espero no haberlo echo muy mal!_

_Nos vemos mis amores! 3_


End file.
